1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for authenticating a storage apparatus, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus, by which a user can maintain a right to access or consume content in an apparatus to be authenticated, such as a storage apparatus or an apparatus for reproducing/recording content, even when a certificate of the apparatus to be authenticated is revoked due to an improper use of the apparatus to be authenticated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An authentication method using a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) is used to authenticate storage apparatuses including Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) devices, such as a Solid State Drive (SSD) and a flash memory card that store content.
In the PKI authentication method, an apparatus to be authenticated is authenticated or revoked based on a certificate. Certificate revocation implies that all functions allowed by a security system are no longer allowed on an apparatus to be authenticated, which has a revoked identifier. Accordingly, a security system of the apparatus to be authenticated is no longer valid.
Conventionally, when a certificate of a storage apparatus is revoked, regardless of the reason for the certificate revocation, any function for utilizing (e.g., reproducing, copying, etc.) previously-stored content is also revoked with the certificate. Therefore, inconvenience is caused to a user.